Harry Potter Krum
by 59Kev150
Summary: Et si la famille Krum adoptait Harry?. Et si Harry était à Durmstrang? Et si Harry faisait partit de la délégation pour aller à Poudlard lors du tournoi des trois sorciers? Est ce que le destin d'Harry serait le même? Si vous voulez le savoir, lisez les aventures de notre survivant national. Amour/Duel/Suspense/Action/Aventure/humour, le tout réunie dans cette fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Dans le Surrey dans la petite ville de Little Whinging, au quatre privet drive pour être plus précis. Une famille pas comme les autres s'apprêtait à sortir. Cette famille, c'était les Dursley, elle était composée de quatre membres : trois hommes et une femme. Deux des trois hommes s'apparentaient plus à des porcs parlant plutôt qu'à des personnes « normaux ». L'un était le père il répondait au nom de Vernon tandis que l'autre, son fils s'appelait Dudley. Quant au dernier mâle, c'était leur neveu, le monstre ou encore l'anormal comme aimait l'appelait. Celui-ci se nommait Harry Potter que les Dursley avaient trouvé sur leur perron un premier novembre avec une lettre qui leur expliquait le fait, qu'ils étaient sa dernière famille. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que les Dursley traitaient Harry comme leur esclave personnel. Harry devait tout faire : le petit déjeuner, les tâches ménagères ainsi que toutes les autres. De plus, il avait pour habit ceux que Dudley ne mettait plus et pour couronner le tout le petit Potter dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier avec pour seul compagnie diverse araignées et autres petites bêtes fort sympathique.

Aujourd'hui en ce vingt-trois juin c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley. La famille décida de partir au zoo pour acheter deux autres cadeaux pour que Dudley puisse avoir le même nombre de cadeaux qu'à son précédent anniversaire. Ils prirent même l'anormal avec eux c'est pour dire à quel point l'anniversaire de Dudley était important. Une fois arrivait à destination Dudley jeta son dévolu sur un serpent : un boa constrictor. C'est donc tout naturellement que Dudley exigea de son père qu'il fasse bouger le serpent. Manque de chance pour ces derniers le boa était endormi, remarquant cela Dudley se désintéressa totalement de ce serpent. Harry lui resta pour continuer de regarder le boa et décida de lui parler même s'il savait que le serpent ne lui répondrait pas.

-$ Faut l'excuser il ne sait pas ce que sais d'être enfermer. Il a tout ce qu'il veut $-, dit Harry en soupirant comme si le poids du monde c'était abattu sur ses épaules.

Cependant après sa réplique le serpent leva précipitamment sa tête et fit une chose impossible il répondit à Harry

-$ Tu parles la langue des serpents petit bipède tu es surprenant $-

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant mot pour mot les dires du serpent

-$ Whoua c'est la première fois sa m'arrive de parler à un animal, c'est comment de vivre avec une famille qui t'aime ? $-, demanda un Harry très excité

Le serpent lui montra une pancarte indiquant qu'il était élevé en captivité. Comprenant le message Harry changea de sujet.

Lorsque Dudley vit le serpent bouger, il se précipita sur Harry le propulsant au sol. Harry souhaita que la vitre disparaisse et l'impensable se produisit Dudley se retrouva pris au piège dans la cage du boa constrictor.

Une fois que les Dursley et Harry sortirent Vernon mit Dudley à l'arrière laissa Pétunia s'installer et démarra en trombe abandonnant Harry.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'Harry attendait devant le zoo quand Soudain il vit le serpent du zoo rampait vers lui

-$ Jeune humain pourrais-je devenir ton compagnon $-

-$ Je pensais que tu voulais rejoindre ta famille au Brésil ? $-, questionna Harry

-$ Je ne sais pas comment y aller alors je préfère restais avec toi car tu peux me comprendre $-, répondit le serpent

-$ Bien sûr il faut que je te trouve un nom que penses-tu de Snaky $- ?, demanda Harry

-$ sa me plait jeune parleur $-.

Ils parlaient ou plutôt siffler entre eux lorsqu'une fois les interrompit

-Tu sais que faire de la magie devant ces moldus ce n'est pas très intelligent, dit la voix d'une jeune fille ayant l'air d'avoir le même âge que Harry.

Harry regarda la fille ébahit

-De la magie ? Ce n'est pas possible, je suis juste Harry le monstre, l'anormal, répondit Harry.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air triste

- Tu sais Harry tu as fait des choses anormal sa s'appelle de la magie comme par exemple faire disparaître une vitre.

-Donc tu me dis que je peux faire de la magie, dit Harry en regardant la jeune fille elle était assez petite, elle avait de long cheveux rouge bouclée ainsi que des yeux marrons foncé.

-Attends-moi ici je vais prévenir mes parents et mon grands frère, au fait je m'appelle Katniss Krum, cria Katniss au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait d'Harry.

Katniss réapparut une dizaines de minutes plus tard avec ses deux parents et son grand frère. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur d'Harry ce fut la mère qui prit la parole.

- Tout d'abords je m'appelle Anna Krum, mon mari s'appelle Dimitri, mon fils Viktor et ma fille Katniss. Dis-moi où es ta famille ?

Harry détailla les trois personnes, la mère de Katniss était assez grande, ses cheveux était aussi rouge que ceux de sa fille. Ses yeux était bleue, un bleue ressemblant à l'océan. Le père et le fils étaient de véritable sosies, ils avaient tous les deux presque pas de cheveux leur yeux marrons était semblable seul la carrure et la taille était différente.

-Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Je n'ai plus de parents, mon oncle et ma tante viennent de m'abandonner heureusement je peux parler avec mon compagnons Snaky, un boa que j'ai libéré, qui est devenu mon compagnons, répondit finalement Harry fier de lui.

Les trois personnes le regardèrent étonnées.

- Viens avec nous on va t'expliquer pas mal de choses et puis il faut tu trouves un endroit où dormir avant que l'on te ramène chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et puis je pourrai te prouver que la magie existe déclara Anna en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Est-ce que mon boa peut venir il m'a promis que vous me voulez pas du mal et qu'il est mon gardien u cas ou on m'attaquerait ?, demanda Harry.

La famille acquiesça se rapprochèrent de lui, ils vérifièrent que personne ne les regardait et ils disparurent dans un plop sonore.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'un grand manoir, ils entrèrent et Harry put admirer les murs de pierre qui renforçaient les fondations, Il vit également des statues représentant des personnes sur des balais. Il suivi la famille Krum dans un salon ou trois canapés de cuir étaient positionnée devant une cheminée ou brûlait un feu ardent. Anna et Dimitri lui firent signe de s'assoir en face d'eux.

Ils lui expliquèrent tout le monde de la magie, le fait qu'il soit célèbre car il avait tué Lord Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents. Après cela ce fut Harry qui raconta sa vie aux cotés des Dursley, comment il vivait, les tâches ingrates qu'il devait faire, le placard ou il dormait. Il raconta même qu'il ne mangeait que les restes et qu'il était considérait comme un monstre. Après ce moment triste Harry posa une question qui fit sourire la famille Krum.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont abandonné et je me sens mieux avec vous, alors est ce que vous voulez bien me garder avec vous. Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez ?, demanda Harry avec des yeux larmoyant.

Sa demande fut bientôt appuyée par les deux autres enfants.

-Tu es sur de toi Harry si nous t'adoptons, si tu vie avec nous tu ne pourras plus retourner chez ta tante et ton oncle ?, question Dimitri.

Harry cria un oui provoquant les cris de joies de Katniss et de Viktor. Durant une semaine Harry appris qu'il habitait désormais en Bulgarie, que son nouveau frère Viktor avait quatorze ans qu'il entamerai sa quatrième année à l'école de Durmstrang , que sa sœur Katniss avait dix ans comme lui mais surtout, il était enfin aimé et il se sentait chez lui avec sa nouvelle famille, maintenant il aimé dire qu'il était Harry Potter Krum.

En ce trente un juillet la famille Krum fêtait l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Harry recevais des cadeaux, sa sœur lui avait donnée un journal ou il pourrait écrire et son frère Viktor lui avait donné un livre sur les duels de sorciers. Ses parents li avait promis une surprise cette après-midi. Il avait hâte de savoir et il essayé tous les subterfuges possible. Il avait tout d'abord essayé les chatouilles avec sa mère en vain. Il avait essayé la flatterie avec son père mais là encore cela n'avait pas fonctionné. De ce fait Harry prit son mal en patience et la surprise arriva. Ses parents l'emmenèrent au ministère bulgare. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent dans un bureau où une femme les accueillit.

-Vous devez être Mr et madame Krum, et toi petit bonhomme tu es le futur Harry Krum ?, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est cela, répondit Dimitri en faisant un sourire en voyant la tête que faisait Harry.

- Commençons sans plus tarder le processus d'adoption, dit la femme en sortant sa baguette.

Elle prit du sang de nos trois Krum les mélangea en prononçant une formule magique, cela dura plusieurs minute avant qu'Harry soit officiellement Harry Krum.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur manoir annonçant qu'Harry était maintenant leur frère de cœur et de sang. La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque qu'un hiboux délivra une lettre à Harry et repartit sans demander son reste. Après avoir lu la lettre Harry annonça qu'il était inscrit à Poudlard et qu'il fallait qu'il réponde le plus tôt possible.

-Tu veux aller dans cette école Harry ?, demanda sa mère

Harry la regarda et fit non de la tête

-Je veux aller à Durmstrang avec Vik.


	2. Bientôt la rentrée

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard attendait les réponses des futurs étudiants dont un certain Harry Potter. Après quelques heures d'attente le directeur reçu des réponses. Au bout de quelques réponses toutes positives, Albus ouvra celle contenant la réponse d'Harry, celle-ci était constituait de deux lettres. Il imaginait déjà Harry émerveillé par la magie, partager des bonbons au citron dans son bureau, le rêve de tout directeur. Cependant lorsque qu'il découvrit la réponse d'Harry son visage se décomposa et son regard pétillant disparut aussitôt.

En effet, il découvrit qu'Harry n'allait pas aller à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang une école réputée pour sa magie noire. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, deux choix se présenter à lui : soit il laisser Igor Karkaroff le directeur de la futur école d'Harry s'occuper de lui ou alors, il forcer Harry à venir à Poudlard en invoquant les dernières volontés de ses parents.

Après mure réflexion Albus décida que de forcer Harry serai pire que tout car peut être il refuserait d'apprendre ses cours, se rebellerai contre lui et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaité. De ce fait il lui rester qu'une possibilité : laisser Harry à Durmstrang.

Maintenant que son problème était résolu il s'attarda sur la seconde lettre qui lui venait du ministère de la magie Bulgare

« A Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**,**

En raison d'un changement d'ordre familial et étant son dernier tuteur magique nous vous saurions gré de bien vouloir nous faire parvenir tout objet appartenant à Harry Potter en votre possession afin que ses nouveaux tuteurs magique légal puissent avoirs tous les bien de monsieur Harry Potter.

Andréa Koslov, ministre de la magie Bulgare»

Albus était surpris de cette demande. En effet s'il avait reçu cette missive cela voulait dire qu'Harry était désormais en Bulgarie. Et par conséquent soit sa famille Moldu avait déménageait là-bas ou alors quelqu'un avait kidnappé Harry et dans ce cas il imaginait le pire car le survivant pouvait être dans les mains de n'importe qui et peut être même des mangemorts.

Très rapidement il décida deux choses : dans un premier temps allait voir les Dursleys pour des explications et, dans un deuxième temps se rendre directement au ministère de la magie Bulgare pour apporter ce qu'ils veulent et il espérait en apprendre plus sur ses nouveaux tuteurs.

C'est ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard se retrouva devant la porte du 4 privet drive. Il toqua et attendit, ce fut Vernon Dursley qui ouvrit la porte

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, il n'est plus là, on a fait ce qu'on aurait du faire il y a longtemps, déclara ce dernier d'une voix acerbe.

Albus Dumbledore regarda dans les yeux Vernon usant un peu de legilimencie afin de voir ou était Harry

- Vous avez laissés un enfant de dix ans seulement, livré à lui-même dans un endroit remplit d'animaux, j'aurai du écouter Minerva quand elle me disait que vous étiez les pires moldus qui pouvaient exister, répondit durement Albus avant de repartir ayant appris ce qu'il voulait.

Il transplana directement devant le ministère Anglais afin d'avoir un port au loin pour le ministère Bulgare. Il obtient ce port au loin après une discutions avec Cornelius Fudge actuel ministre.

Quelques heures plus tard Albus activa le port au loin après avoir au préalable pris la clef du coffre d'Harry, son héritage et c'est tout, après tout ils ne sont pas au courant que j'ai la cape d'invisibilité du père d'Harry se disait Albus.

Pendant ce temps la famille Krum au complet attendait l'ancien tuteur d'Harry dans le bureau de la ministre de la magie. Ils discutaient joyeusement lorsqu'un plop sonore se fit entendre laissant apparaître Albus Dumbledore et avec lui les rires de Katniss

- Katniss enfin ne te moque pas du vielle homme, déclara Viktor avant de lui aussi éclaté de rire entrainant le rire d'Harry.

-Bon les enfants sa suffit, s'exclama Anna Krum avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

Les rires cessèrent et Andréa Koslov put prendre la parole.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, Dimitri et Anna Krum ont adoptaient le jeune Harry Potter rebaptisé Harry Potter-Krum et ils ont besoin des différents papiers administratif concernant le jeune monsieur Krum

, papier que vous avez en votre possesion.

Albus fit apparaître tous ce qu'il avait amenés sur le bureau de la ministre avec un sourire bienveillant pour Harry

-Mon garçon dit-il en s'adressant à Harry les Krum ne t'ont pas forcés à venir avec eux, tu peux nous le dire si tel est le cas ? demanda Albus laissant un silence plané dans le bureau. Silence que Katniss pris plaisir à briser.

- Il est citronné ce vieux, maman et papa forçaient quelqu'un il est fou en plus c'est moi qui ai trouvé Harry, pensa t'elle, seulement lorsqu'elle aperçut les regards de ses parents elle comprit, rasure moi Harry je n'ai pas dit ça tout haut hein

Harry lui fit un sourire désolé et fit un oui de la tête faisant rougir instantanément Katniss

- Excuse toi tout de suite Kat, ordonna sa mère essayant de contenir son rire

-Pardon monsieur Merlin, déclara Katniss en s'inclinant légèrement camouflant ainsi son sourire.

Cette réplique eu le don de faire repartir Viktor dans un fou rire entrainant discrètement son père, d'ailleurs ce dernier pris les choses en mains avant que cela dégénère davantage.

-Dehors Kat, dit Dimitri d'une voix autoritaire.

Katniss sortit de la pièce avec le sourire en voyant les pouces discrètement levés de son grand frère.

-La demoiselle est une sacrée farceuse, dit Albus

- Pardonné là, on espère qu'elle va s'assagir quand elle ira avec Harry à Durmstrang, répondit Anna

Et pour répondre à votre question je vous assure que l'on a pas forcé Harry à venir avec nous, ajouta elle .

-Oui monsieur pour la première fois j'ai une famille qui m'aime et que j'aime, renchérit Harry.

Albus voyant la sincérité dans le regard d'Harry ou plutôt dans son esprit était plutôt heureux qu'il reçoit de l'amour. Néanmoins il devait savoir quelque chose

- Puis je demander pourquoi Harry ne viens pas à Poudlard ?

-Je veux rester avec ma sœur et mon frère je ne veux pas être séparé de ma famille même si cela fait que quelque mois que vit avec eux, répondit aussitôt Harry

Anna pressa doucement l'épaule d'Harry comme pour signifiait encore plus sa présence.

-Pour en venir au réel but de cette rencontre, monsieur Dumbledore les seuls bien que possède monsieur Harry Krum sont : sa clef pour Gringotts, le manoir situé à Godric Hollow de Lily et James Potter à sa majorité et pour finir les papiers attestant qu'à sa majorité il deviendra Lord Potter et que par extension il deviendra un jour Lord Potter-Krum. Voilà puisque tout est en règle l'entretien est terminé nous pouvons retourner à nos occupations.

Quelques semaines passèrent et nous étions à présent à deux jours de là rentré pour Harry, Katniss et Viktor. Ce jour-là, ils décidèrent de faire les courses pour les fournitures scolaires. Ils se rendirent donc à l'équivalent bulgare du chemin de traverse : L'antre du Dragon. Ils se dirigèrent dans un premier temps à la librairie afin d'y acheter les livres nécessaire pour les cours, notamment : Magie noire et blanche de Maggie White, Potion : un art à tout épreuve de Albert Goudron ou encore Comprendre l'univers animal de Romulus Fox. Une fois tous les livres réunis ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse lorsqu'Harry fut attiré par un livre : Fourchelangue, sort et héritage d'Anna Conda. Il supplia presque ses parents de le prendre avec l'aide de Katniss, ce qui amenèrent les parents à céder à la requête de leur fils.

Apres plus boutiques il ne restait qu'une seul chose à acheter et c'était la baguette magique, ils décidèrent donc de se rendre chez Grigorovitch. Une fois à l'intérieur le fabriquant de baguette pris diverses mesures d'Harry et de Katniss et sortit trois baguettes pour nos deux jeunes sorciers.

Les deux premier essais d'Harry furent infructueux, il s'approchait maintenant de la troisième baguette : Chêne rouge, trente et un centimètre, crin de sombral lui appris le fabriquant. Harry l'a trouvé magnifique elle était rouge sang et des particules blanches parsemaient toute la longueur du bois. une fois dans ses mains une chaleur agréable faisait briller la baguette.

- Et bien jeune homme vous avez trouvé votre baguette et une baguette particulièrement complexe du à la combinaison rare du chêne rouge et du crin de sombral, je n'aimerai pas me retrouvé face à vous lorsque vous maitriserai votre magie. Passons maintenant à la demoiselle, déclara Grigorovitch

Katniss obtiens une baguette en bois d'Epicéa de vingt et un centimètre.

Une fois les baguettes payaient la famille Krum rentrèrent se reposer car bientôt les enfants Krum serai à Durmstrang.


	3. la rentrée

Deux plus tard c'était enfin le jour de la rentrée et bien évidement tout le monde était en retard.

-Katniss, Viktor, Harry dépêchaient vous on va finir par être en retard, cria Anna à l'aide d'un sonorus

A peine trente minutes plus tard nos trois sorciers descendaient les escaliers tout essoufflés.

- Vous n'avez pas vue Snaky ?, demanda Harry à ses deux parents

- Si monsieur à rien trouver de mieux à faire que de poursuivre les pauvres gnomes de nos voisins, répondit Dimitri avec un sourire montrant clairement son amusement.

Harry se précipita en direction du jardin. Il retrouva Snaky en train de mâchouiller la tête d'un gnome tentant de l'avaler

-$ Snaky lâche le on doit aller à Durmstrang $-, siffla Harry en fourchelangue

Le serpent lâcha sa proie et rampa en direction de son maître

-$ Harry tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes j'aurai pu l'engloutir ce maudit insecte $- , répondit Snaky en désignant le gnome qui était repartit gambader.

Harry souris en voyant son serpent comparé un gnome à un insecte

-$ Allait grimpe faut qu'on se dépêche $- dit le jeune sorcier en s'abaissant afin que Snaky puisse monter sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard à destination c'est-à-dire le salon où une certaine Katniss trépignait d'impatience

- Tant ta mis du temps pour attraper un vulgaire serpent, dit elle

Le dit vulgaire serpent siffla d'indignation

-$ Elle ose m'insulter de serpent maudite mammifère bipède, si je la mordais elle souriait moins $-

Harry rigola en entendant le serpent s'insurgé contre sa sœur.

- Bon plus de temps à perdre Harry, Kat' accrochaient vous à moi et toi Viktor avec ton père, s'exclama la mère Krum.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait les enfants attrapèrent leurs valise s'accrochèrent à leur parents et ils disparurent dans un plop sonore.

Ils apparurent dans une ruelle sombre menant à l'antre du Dragon

- Suivez-moi, dit Dimitri en prenant la direction du mur au bout de la ruelle

-Heu papa tu es au courant que on va droit vers un mur là, après moi je dis ça, je dis rien, dit Katniss à son père.

-Et bien vois-tu ma fille ce qui est bien en magie c'est que tout et possible, répondit Dimitri avant d'ouvrir une plaque d'égout, après vous dit-il en montrant l'égout.

Viktor et Anna sautèrent à l'intérieur suivis de près par Dimitri.

-Allez-y, cria la voix de Viktor n'ayez pas peur

- Pas avoir peur, pas avoir peur y'en a d'autres des idées pourrie comme celle là, dit Katniss à son frère

-Allait ferme les yeux, dit Harry

-Mais pourquoi je ne vais plus savoir où je vais, répondit sa sœur

- Fais-moi juste confiance, dit Harry.

Katniss ferma ses yeux et pris la main d'Harry. Harry la conduisit jusqu'au trou, la prit dans ses bras souffla un grand coup et sauta à l'intérieur provoquant les cris de sa sœur.

Ils rejoignirent leurs familles et ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux en voyant l'énorme bateau devant eux.

- Sa en jette hein, dit Viktor en souriant à pleine dents.

- Sa c'est sûr, mais comment ils ont fait pour cacher un port comme celui-là au moldus ? demanda Harry en détaillant l'endroit sur lequel ils avaient atterris. C'était immense, le bateau était sur une sorte de rivière abondante situé dans un gigantesque tunnel. Plein de sorciers attendaient sur la plateforme la fermeture du pont permettant l'accès au bateau. Le bateau était titanesque il y avait au moins cinq étages et il était très longs très très long. Et au bout du bateau il y avait une énorme cascade. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa quelque chose.

- Mais on va tomber dans la cascade, s'écria-t-il horrifié à l'idée de se noyer dedans.

Viktor éclata de rire en voyant la mine effarée de son frère

- Mais non on ne va pas tomber le bateau est magique et pour répondre à ta première question disons que la magie n'a pas de limite, dit Viktor avant de s'élancer vers le pont dorénavant ouvert.

- Bon je vois que Viktor était pressé de nous quitter, trouvez-vous un compartiment tranquille et trouvait vous une occupation le trajet vas être long, dit Anna en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses enfant et surtout pas de bêtise, je ne veux pas que le directeur se plaint de vous.

A la suite de ses indications s'en suivis un câlin collectif mémorable ou Harry et Katniss crûrent mourir étouffés dans l'étreinte maternelle. Katniss et Harry se dégagèrent de leur mère et prirent la direction du pont.

-Et les enfants on ne veut peut être pas que le directeur ce plaints de vous mais on n'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous amuser, cria la voix grave de leur père.

Katniss se retourna fit un grand sourire leva le pousse en l'air et reprit la direction du pont.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide après vingt minutes. Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes tous deux un livre à la main.

Harry lisait son livre fourchelangue et il apprit déjà une chose, les sorciers avaient n'aimaient pas du tout entendre le fourchelangue et donc les sorts en fourchelangue les effrayaient ce qui était un atout majeur pour le sorcier capable dans lancé. D'autant plus qu'apparemment les sorts n'était pas si difficile. D'après ce qu'il comprenait il fallait essentiellement comprendre le sort, son but et surtout le résultat final.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures maintenant qu'Harry et Katniss étaient entrés dans le bateau et maintenant ils s'ennuyaient ferme mais une voix les sortir de cette ennuie

- Nous allons arriver à destination dans quinze minutes merci de bien vouloir mettre votre robe de sorcier, merci-

-Harry pourrai tu sortir deux seconde le temps que je m'habille ?, demanda Katniss.

Harry fit un oui de la tête et sortit du compartiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent leur place. Dix minutes plus tard ils sortaient de leur compartiments afin de sortir du bateau et d'entrer dans leur école.

Ils mirent plus d'une trentaine de minutes pour sortir en effet beaucoup de monde sortait en maintenant ce qui créait des bouchons. Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de l'école nos deux sorciers furent, encore une fois stupéfaits par la beauté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. En effet l'école était plus un grand château entouré de montagne et de verdure le tout recouvert de neige. Les murs qui entouraient l'enceinte de l'école ressemblaient à une muraille en fer où on pouvait lire cette phrase :

« La magie n'a d'égale que notre imagination » Harry et Katniss ne prîrent pas la peine d'essayaient de comprendre cette phrase, ils étaient très pressés d'entrer dans l'école. Ils durent attendre dix minutes afin de pouvoir apprécier l'intérieur du château. Le hall était un grand cercles ou l'on pouvait distinguer cinq portes : Celle centrale où il était inscrit « Salle à manger », celle à droite : « Quartier des érudits », celle à gauche : «Quartier des Duellistes », puis il y en avait deux accessible par des escaliers à gauche et à droite de la porte d'entrée. L'escalier à gauche menait à la porte : « Quartier des Soigneurs» et enfin l'escalier de droite menait à la porte : « Quartier des Stratèges ». Harry et Katniss suivirent les autres sorciers et entrèrent dans la Salle à Manger. La Salle à Manger était rectangulaire avec en son centre la plus grande table qu'Harry et Katniss avait vue, un peu plus loin il y avait une table ronde où était assis les professeurs et le directeur. Ensuite on pouvait apercevoir une fontaine situé au fond de la pièce. Le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous je suis le directeur Igor Karkarov, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année. Je voudrai que tous les élèves pas encore répartit se place devant la fontaine.

Harry et Katniss suivirent les nouveaux élèves et se placèrent devant la fontaine.

-Bien maintenant chacun votre tour placé votre baguette sur le bord de la fontaine et laissé cette dernière choisir votre quartier. Il y en a quatre celui des érudits, celui des duellistes, celui des soigneurs et pour finir celui des stratèges. Chaque quartier auront des cours qui leurs sont propres et d'autres cour commun, votre emploie du temps vous sera distribué demain. Avez compris, oui bien nous pouvons commencer.

Harry et Katniss virent le premier élève à passer, il mit l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le bord de la fontaine et comme par magie son nom apparue ainsi que le nom des quatre quartiers avec un pourcentage à côté. Harry et Katniss purent voir ceci :

Nom : Sirina Ambré : Duelliste : 85% Soigneur : 34%

Stratège :43% Erudits :45%

-Vous serez donc dans les quartiers Duelliste, dit le directeur.

Les noms s'enchaîna et vint le tour d'Harry

Nom : Harry Krum : Duelliste :92% Soigneur :92%

Stratège :39% Erudits :62%

-Vous ferez donc un double cursus monsieur Krum bon courage, vous pouvez choisir le quartier où vous allez dormir, dit le directeur.

-Je vais choisir celui des duelliste monsieur, dit Harry en voyant son frère lui sourire.

Ensuite vint le tour de Katniss

Nom : Katniss Krum : Duelliste : 38% Soigneur :100%

Stratège : 40% Erudits : 49%

-Je pense que c'est clair chez les soigneurs mademoiselle Krum, fit le directeur.

Une fille du nom de Zoé Mackenzie mit fin à la répartition des nouveaux élèves


	4. Cela Promet!

Après avoir bien mangé, Harry suivit les élèves appartenant à son quartier. Il emprunta l'escalier menant à son futur dortoir. Lorsqu'il entra, Il fut surpris par l'intérieur en effet, il était arrivé dans un salon où le sol était recouvert d'un tapis moelleux. Au centre, il y avait trois canapés pour accueillir environs trois personnes. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient placés un peu partout dans la salle créant une atmosphère chaleureuse. A gauche d'Harry, il y avait une grande bibliothèque avec une quantité impressionnante de livres parlant pour la plus part de duel. Au fond de la salle il y avait trois portes. Sur la première, on pouvait lire : « Duel : Cour théorique», sur la deuxième porte, Harry put lire « Duel : Cour Pratique» et enfin sur la dernière porte « Duel : Camp d'entrainement » y était inscris. Et pour finir un escalier sur la droite du jeune Krum menant aux dortoirs.

Harry allait prendre ce dernier pour enfin rejoindre son lit quand une voix l'en empêcha.

-Bah alors petit frère tu m'ignores, dit Viktor Krum.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à son frère et se jeta dans les bras de l'ainé Krum.

-Ah je préfère sa, déclara ce dernier en rigolant.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer les quartiers et tout ça ?, demanda Harry en faisant un sourire

-Très bien, la fontaine détermine nos aptitudes, ou plus précisément nos prédispositions. Toi tu as des prédispositions pour être soigneur et duelliste. Cependant cela ne veut dire que tu n'es pas du tout stratège ou érudit. Moi par exemple, je suis Duelliste et Stratège, et pour la stratégie il faut je sois un minimum intelligent néanmoins ce n'est pas ma principale qualité. Tu as saisi ou ce n'est pas clair ?, questionna Viktor.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris j'ai des aptitudes pour être soigneur et duelliste mais pour réussir je dois être un minimum stratège et érudit. Cela signifie juste que je vais devoir plus travailler dans la stratégie et lire beaucoup de livres, répondit incertain Harry.

-Tu as tout compris, ensuite pour les cours spécifique aux duellistes ou ceux étant en double cursus tu as trois portes : celle des cours théoriques est enseigné par le professeur Teraterre, elle est un peu folle mais elle est une bonne pédagogue. Ensuite tu as le professeur Speed qui s'occupe des cours pratique. Pour tes cours dans le quartier soigneur je ne connais pas les professeurs mais je suppose que tu le découvriras avec Kat'. Pour finir tous les autres cours, ils seront communs à tous les quartiers. Toutes les classes sauf les potions se trouvent dehors tout autour du château dans des dômes. Voilà tu sais tout ce qui faut savoir frérot, à demain, dit Viktor avant de s'élancer en direction des dortoirs.

Harry le suivit et entra dans un salon réservé aux premières années avec tout un tas de portes avec le nom des élèves inscrit dessus. Le sien était noté sur la dernière située tout à droite, il y entra et fit face à une pièce entièrement peinte en blanc avec un grand lit au centre, un bureau à sa gauche et pour finir sur sa droite se trouvaient deux canapés en cuir noir ainsi que sa valise avec un petit mot dessus. Harry se dirigea donc vers la lettre et entama sa lecture à Haute voix.

« Monsieur Krum,

Nous vous souhaitons une agréable rentrée. Voici votre emploie du temps valable toute l'année sauf cas exceptionnel

Petit-Déjeuner : 7h à 8h30.

Repas du midi : 12h30 à 13h30

Souper : 19h30 à 20h30

Lundi : 9h à 11h : Initiation à la Magie dans le Dôme n°2

11h05 à 12h05 : Cour de sortilège dans le Dôme n°1

14h à 16h : Cour Théorique Soigneur dans le Quartier des Soigneur

16h05 à 18h05 : Cour Pratique de Duelliste dans le Quartier des duellistes

Mardi : 9h30 à 10h30 : Potion dans le Laboratoire

10h35 à 12h35 : Cours de magie noir dans le dôme n°4

15h à 17h : Cour Pratique de Soigneur dans le quartier des soigneurs

17h05 à 18h05 : Cour de Botanique dans le dôme n°3

Mercredi :10h30 à 12h30 :Cour Théorique des Duellistes dans le quartier des Duellistes

:14h à 15h : Histoire de la Magie(Noire et Blanche) dans le dôme n°6

:15h à 16h : Histoire de la Magie( Evenement Historique marquant )dans le dôme n°6

16h05 à 18h05 : Cour de métamorphose dans le dôme n°5

Jeudi : 9h à 10h : Cour de magie Noire dans le dôme n°4

: 10h05 à 12h05 : Cour de Sortilège dans le dôme n°1

: 14h à 16h : Potion dans le laboratoire

: 16h05 à 17h05 : Cour de métamorphose dans le dôme n°5

:17h10 à 18h10 : Cour de Magie Blanche dans le dôme n°7

Vendredi : 9h à 11h : Cour de Botanique dans le dôme n°3

: 11h05 à 12h35 : Combat d'attaque en Situation réel dans le dôme n°8

: 14h à 15h30 : Combat de défense en Situation réel dans le dôme n°8

:15h35 à 16h35 : Initiation à la magie dans le dôme n°2

Harry posa l'emploi du temps sur sa valise faisant tomber un autre parchemin

« Monsieur Potter,

Votre Serpent n'as pas vue qu'on le prenne afin de le mettre dans votre chambre. De ce fait nous ne voulant pas lui jeter un sort nous l'avons donné à votre sœur. Désolé de ce désagrément

Le directeur Igor Karkarov »

Harry rigola en imaginant Snaky se débattre pour pas que ses professeurs l'attrape. Voyant l'heure tardif Harry décida de se coucher demain il commençait les cours.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla à sept heures trente. Il commença à vérifier son emploi du temps.

Il regarda donc l'emploi du temps du Mardi. Donc il commençait par Potion à 9h30.

Il se mit donc en route pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En sortant de son quartier il tomba sur sa sœur.

- Coucou toi, alors bien dormi ?, Comment est ton quartier ?, demanda Katniss

- Très bien, il est assez simple mais j'ai hâte de commencer les cours. Et toi comment est ton quartier ?, questionna à son tour Harry

-Le mien est un peu spécial vue que c'est là que se trouve l'infirmerie enfin tu verras après puisqu'on a cour pratique, répondit la jeune Krum. Et tiens avant que j'oublie, dit Kat' avant de tendre Snaky à son propriétaire.

-$ Coucou Snaky, alors comme sa on fait peur à mes professeurs ? $-, dit Harry en souriant

-$ Met maître il voulait me mettre dans une cage, tu te rends compte moi le grand l'unique Snaky $-

Harry éclata franchement de rire avant de prendre son serpent afin de le déposer dans sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard les deux Krums finirent leur petit-déjeuner et se mirent en quête du laboratoire afin d'avoir leur premier cour de Potion.

Ils descendirent un escalier situé dans la salle à manger, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un couloir assez sombre

-Kat' rappelle moi pourquoi on a pris cet escalier, il est déjà neuf quinze on vas finir par être e n retard?, interrogea Harry.

-Et bien mon cher frère, un laboratoire de Potion ne peut que se trouver dans le sous-sol du château, répondit naturellement Kat'.

-Très bien, alors dit moi pourquoi on se retrouve devant un cul-de-sac ?, questionna Harry en lançant un regard noir en direction de sa sœur.

- Me fais pas ton regard de méchant cela ne te sied pas du tout mon cher, il ne fallait point m'écouter je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, dit Katniss en tentant de prendre une voix de princesse.

Ils arrivèrent donc face à un mur de briques imposant.

- Je sais fit Katniss on doit juste passer à travers un certains Parkinson de deuxième année me l'avais dit, déclara Katniss en prenant de l'élan.

Harry pris lui aussi de l'élan et ensemble ils se mirent à courir. Malheureusement au moment où ils allaient franchir le mur ce dernier s'ouvrit sur ce qui devait être leur professeur. Kat' s'arrêta mais Harry lui fonça sur le professeur l'entrainant dans une chute mémorable. En se levant Harry vit le visage rouge de son professeur et il se dit que l'année commençait mal, très très mal.


End file.
